resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
SRPA Station Igloo (level)
SRPA Station Igloo is the first campaign level of Resistance 2 ''and serves as a tutorial level for the game itself. This directly carries on from the previous game, [[Resistance: Fall of Man|''Resistance: Fall of Man]]. Synopsis Nathan Hale, Richard Blake, Victor Company and their pilot India Eight-Two went to SRPA Station Igloo to quarantine Sgt. Hale who had just been retrieved from London, England after the liberation of Britain. When they enter the perimeter of the base, India Eighty Two's VTOL is shot down by a Goliath killing all but Sgt. Hale and Maj. Blake. They run into a building where Hale uses a L210 LAARK to fire a rocket and destroy the first exhaust port on one of three Goliaths, damaging it. As Blake calls Kappa Team to destroy the Goliath, the Goliath notices and attacks them. Blake and Hale try to get to the Detention Wing only for Lima Team who were defending the East entrance were wiped out leaving Hale and Blake to try and secure it. After they defend the East entrance, Blake and Hale get to the Detention Wing where Blake tries to kill Daedalus by opening his pen. Blake's plan fails as Daedalus whips him aside and picks up Hale saying: "They're Calling to us, Can you hear them? It's beautiful." Now that Blake's plan has failed and that Daedalus has escaped the two try and get to the airfield where Dr. Fyodor Malikov, after reaching a balcony they are told that Kappa Team are all K.I.A. and Hale weakens the Goliath again by using a LAARK. The two then sprint across a battlefield and realising that they can't escape with the Goliath next to their only escape route they destroy it and manage to rendezvous with Malikov and escape the base just before the Chimera take over it. Weapons # Bullseye - Used by Hybrids # Bullseye Mark II - Used by Advanced Hybrids in Superhuman difficulty only. # Carbine - Used by Black Ops soldiers # Magnum - Given to Hale at the start of the level by Blake. Later found outside the Detention Wing entrance. # LAARK - Found whenever the Goliath is to be attacked. Enemies # Hybrids # Advanced Hybrids (Superhuman difficulty only) # Stalkers # Patrol Drones # Goliath # Daedalus (Cutscene only) Allies # Major Richard Blake # Black Ops soldiers ## Kappa team ## India-Eight-Two ## Lima team ## Unknown Groups ### The area to the left after crawling under the storm drain ### The airfield # Fighter jets # Dr. Fyodor Malikov Intel Documents *'Intel 1:' After Daedalus's escape, it is found on a catwalk to the left after climbing the debris. *'Intel 2, Memorandum:' Found on the way to the hangar at the end of a passage next to the bench with a working radio. Transcript See SRPA Station Igloo/Transcript Gallery File:Iceland Attack Con Art 3.jpg|Concept art. File:Iceland Attack Con Art 2.jpg|Concept art of a battle with a Goliath. File:Iceland Attack Con Art.jpg|Concept art of a Stalker attacking a hangar. brian-yam-r2-line-sketchesb.jpg|Concept art of the Base Buildings. brian-yam-04-r2-iceland-hangar-sequence.jpg|Concept art of a C-130 Hercules. brian-yam-r2-iceland-comp.jpg|Various concept art images. brian-yam-r2-iceland-fallen-goliathb.jpg|Concept art of a fallen Goliath. Daedalus Station Igloo.jpg|Daedalus in Station Igloo. SPRA Station Igloo being attacked by Chimera.jpg|SPRA Station Igloo being attacked by Chimera. 20190227_194457.jpg 20190227_194555.jpg Trivia *The first chapter of this level (and this game) is India Eight-Two Crash Site, which is an Easter Egg because the title means "Resistance 2", in military terms India stands for "I" and of course Eight(8) Two(2) and Resistance: Fall of Man was originally codenamed I-8, hence when Resistance 2 (the sequel) came along it would have been named Resistance: Fall of Man 2 (I-8-2 = India Eight-Two). *The level serves a lengthy walkthrough tutorial for the player, including using the primary and secondary fire for weapons, such as the HE .44 Magnum. is standing in front of a sign that says: "Dan Aric Johnson AFB".]] *SRPA Station Igloo is disguised as the 'Dan Aric Johnson Air Force Base'. This is an Easter egg reference to Dan Johnson, a former member of Insomniac Games who has been referenced in many Ratchet & Clank games. *If the player shoots at the guard towers they will eventually fall apart. *In this level Intel 2 comes before Intel 1. **Noticeably, Intel 1 was not created until December 15th, 1951, as it is recovered by the player on July 15th, 1951, making the document's existence at that time a paradox. *In the cutscene where Hale attempts to resist the Black Ops soldiers after being injected with a sedative, you can notice a burn or blood on Hale's shoulder. *The player can notice Holar tower from the VTOL and at the airfield at a far distance, as they are at the same island, Iceland. **During the VTOL scene where the team was being overun by the goliaths, Blake and the Black Ops soldiers mentioning what was happening at Holar Tower. *If the player looks carefully, the black ops soldiers in the VTOL look different then the ones outside (in the cuscene). This was because Insomniac used parts of the ending scene from Resistance: Fall of Man *Note that this level has some areas with open places or no walls. Should the player venture through those areas, they will be targeted by enemies and will be killed instantly, regardless of health. **If the player goes to right of the building while following Blake, Stalkers will engage you can kill you instantly. **If the player goes left or right of the building after escaping it, the same outcome happens as the previous. **If the player heads and takes cover with the Black Ops soldiers on the left instead with Blake, the player will instantly get killed, regardless of health. **If the player heads anywhere else when escaping the Goliath for the second time, he/she will be targeted by Stalkers in the open area. **If the player heads to the front of the plane, Hybrids will come from the far hanger and fire with great accuracy and kill the player instantly. Category:Resistance 2 Levels Category:Levels